Parce que je t'aime
by Florinoir
Summary: Seifer, fils de seigneur rencontre Squall, fils de gardien. Ils deviennent amis mais un jour tout bascule...


Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Parce que je t'aime... Erk, c'est vraiment pourrit...

Genre: Deathfic, yaoi, OOC, UA, LEMON entre Seifer et Squall donc gaffe aux mirettes sensibles(quoique je ne peux pas prétendre être trash nan plus), angst...

Source: Final Fantasy 8.

/Squall/ J'en ai marre Flo... Vraiment marre de toi...

/Seifer/ Ouais tu chie!

Et ils pensent que leurs doléances vont m'empêcher de dormir...Mwahahahahaha...

Disclamer: J'ai chipé les personnages à Squaresoft, mais l'histoire est de moi...

Merci à Kitty pour la bêta et Alex pour le deuxième avis(la p'tite mort qui devient grande... Les spasmes qui changent de nature..mwarf!)!

* * *

Je me souviens encore si nettement de la première fois où je l'ai vu. La journée était belle, le ciel d'un bleu uni presque aussi aveuglant que la boule lumineuse du soleil à son zénith. La propriété de ma famille était immense, à la hauteur du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait d'une main de fer sur le pays. Champs, bois, collines et lacs, petites chaumières de paysans, moulins et granges, écuries et silos étaient disséminés dans ce paysage, tout sous le contrôle des Almasy. Sur le plus haut promontoire rocheux se dressait un château solide, imposant. La demeure seigneuriale, à l'image du maître des lieux. 

Alexander Almasy, mon père.

J'avais alors dix ans. Blond comme mon père, j'ai hérité de ma mère mes yeux jades et mon opiniâtreté à toute épreuve. Colérique et arrogant, sûr comme peut l'être l'unique rejeton de deux fortes têtes, j'étais un enfant difficile mais la fierté de mes parents. Tous ne doutait pas que je ferais un excellent héritier, moi le premier.

Mon père m'avait emmené dans l'une des résidences secondaires plus à l'est du domaine. Une belle demeure aux couleurs chaudes et possédant un magnifique jardin faisant la délectation de ma mère. Nous y étions pour une affaire de gérance avec le gardien, un problème de brigandage vers les pâturages non loin de là. Mon père ne ratait pas une occasion de me montrer les ficelles de ma future tâche et j'étais ravi de la confiance qu'il m'accordait.

Le gardien, Laguna, nous attendait sur le seuil.

_-_ Mon Seigneur, jeune Seifer, bienvenue!

L'homme devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans à l'époque mais faisait plus jeune. Il avait de longs cheveux très bruns et des yeux verts foncés très doux. Plus petit que mon père, il était fin et vêtu de modestes vêtements légers et de sandales de marche.

_-_ Voulez vous des rafraîchissements avant que nous nous dirigions vers la ferme Dintch?

A notre affirmation il tourna la tête vers l'arrière de la maison et cria.

_-_ Squall! Squall!

Un bruit de course nous parvint et nous nous tournâmes tous pour voir l'arrivant.

Je me demande maintenant ce que j'ai exactement ressenti en le voyant. Mais j'ai beau racler les tréfonds de ma mémoire à la recherche d'une étincelle, d'une certitude venant des fibres de mon âme, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'une curiosité toute infantile pour un garçon en voyant un comparse de son âge.

Il était plus petit, plus fin et sans doute d'un ou deux ans plus jeune que moi. Vêtu d'un short lui arrivant aux genoux et d'un large tee-shirt blanc taché, il avait les cheveux auburns un peu plus longs que la moyenne des garçons et décoiffés et un visage délicat presque féminin. Lorsqu'il rejeta sa frange inégale en arrière et nous regarda, ce fut avec de saisissantes orbes bleues mêlées de gris, comme un ciel d'orage sans cesse en mouvement. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une douce voix claire.

_-_ Père?

_-_ Squall, voici les seigneurs Almasy père et fils, Mes Seigneurs, Squall, mon fils.

On pouvait sentir la fierté et l'amour paternel vibrer dans ces simples termes, voir le regard vert sombre briller de chaleur. L'enfant salua poliment.

_-_ Squall, voudrais tu aller chercher cette fameuse limonade et des verres? Ainsi que la carte et les carnets de comptes? ils doivent être sur la table de la cuisine...

Le petit brun hocha la tête et fila comme une flèche à l'intérieur pour en revenir avec les objets demandés, les papiers coincés sous le bras et le reste sur un plateau.

_-_ Tu as même pensé aux fruits et aux biscuits! Heureusement que tu es là pour palier à la tête de linotte de ton vieux père, fiston!

Squall roula des yeux, cachant un petit sourire. Puis il tourna à nouveau le regard vers moi, ou plutôt vers la gunblade attachée à ma ceinture. Ne percevant pas l'admiration ou la curiosité de la nouveauté dans son expression, j'en déduisit tout de suite une chose.

_-_ Tu pratiques?

Le brun hocha la tête.

_-_ T'es doué?

Il fit un petit sourire. Je me redressai et lui adressai un rictus de défi, heureux d'avoir peut-être trouvé un adversaire et surpris par le choix de l'arme pour un être aussi frêle. Mon envie de m'entraîner enfin avec quelqu'un de mon âge prit le pas sur mon désir d'apprendre la gestion du domaine.

_-_ Père!

Anticipant ma demande, il m'accorda dans un sourire indulgent.

_-_ Vas, je me débrouillerai sans toi pour aujourd'hui.

Après un regard à Laguna, Squall m'enjoignit de le suivre.

_-_ Ma gunblade est dans ma chambre, je vais la chercher et on va aller derrière, y a un chouette coin pour combattre!

Nous avons laissé les adultes à leurs affaires, ne nous apercevant même pas de leur départ. Nous combattions, rivalisions, et plus rien n'existait. C'était un moment si parfait, nous étions jeunes, innocents, heureux.

Il s'est écroulé, en sueur, me rejoignant dans l'herbe rafraîchissante. Nous étions épuisés, cassés. Nos poitrines se soulevaient lourdement, nos respirations couvraient presque le bruit des oiseaux et du léger bruissement dans les buissons et les arbres.

Nous nous sommes regardés et un sourire complice a étiré nos lèvres.

_-_ C'était un super combat!

_-_ Tu te débrouilles pas mal!

_-_ Toi aussi!

Le silence qui suivit était confortable. Nous sommes devenus amis durant cet instant...

_-_ C'est bien d'être fils de seigneur?

_-_ Tout l'monde te respecte! Et t'as pleins de trucs! Mais bon, j'ai aussi des responsabilités et tout! Mais j'échangerais pas ma place, ça non!

_-_ Oh...

_-_ Et être à ta place, ça fait quoi?

_-_ C'est..bien. Mon père est très gentil, et la maison est belle! Pis j'ai la gunblade et mes livres.. Des fois y a Zell, Irvine et Selphie qui viennent jouer... Moi aussi je veux pas échanger ma place, avec personne!

Nous nous sommes parlés, puis nous avons de nouveau combattu. Nos pères sont revenus et nous nous sommes quittés sur la promesse de se revoir, sous les yeux ravis de Laguna.

Cette promesse, nous l'avons tenue. Nous sommes devenus quasiment inséparables, rivaux, meilleurs amis, presque frères.

Puis lors de l'hiver de mes treize ans, tout bascula. Laguna, le brave gardien et père aimant partit aider un éleveur en pleine tempête de neige dans la nuit et ne revint pas. Son corps gelé fut retrouvé deux jours plus tard. La mère de Squall était morte à sa naissance. Mon ami se retrouvait seul au monde à même pas douze ans.

Je le revois à l'incinération de son père, droit, l'expression fermée. La seule chose trahissant son chagrin était les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles.

Ce jour là, mon père prit la décision de le prendre sous son toit. j'étais fou de joie, du moins aussi heureux que le voulaient les circonstances. Il serait toujours avec moi, mon second, enfin comme un vrai frère.

Si seulement j'avais su...

Nous avons grandit, laissant l'enfance, passant à l'adolescence.

Il y avait une coutume, dans le pays. Les seigneurs pouvaient, même mariés, avoir des concubines si ils le voulaient. Ma mère avaient ses gigolos et quelques maîtresses, je l'avais toujours su. Mon père, lui, était trop pris par ses affaires et bien qu'autorisant de bon grès sa femme à prendre d'autres amants, il ne s'adonnait pas à cette coutume lui-même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le regard sur Squall à quatorze ans.

Nous étions dans la salle d'arme, tout les deux torses nus, nos gunblades s'entrechoquant dans une danse mortelle. Nous avions tout les deux progressés, faisant tout pour atteindre les sommets de cet art qu'était la Gunblade. Mon père est entré, nous regardant combattre accoudé au mur. Regardant Squall, son torse fin mais tonique, ciselé, couvert de sueur, sa taille gracieuse, la courbe prononcée de ses hanches, ses longs membres et ses mouvements gracieux.

Je regardais de la sorte les personnes que je voulais avoir. Je m'interdisais de porter ce genre de regard sur Squall. Et mon père...

Il attendit que nous finissions et demanda à Squall de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

J'imagine comment l'entrevue s'est passée. Je vois très bien mon père énoncer calmement à mon meilleur ami qu'il l'attirait et qu'il avait l'intention de le faire sien. Squall a dû écarquiller les yeux, stupéfait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

J'imagine aussi l'expression brisée du jeune homme lorsque mon père lui a pris les mains en fronçant les sourcils, lui signifiant que le concubin du seigneur ne pouvait aborder les callosités dues à la pratique de la gunblade. Qu'il devait arrêter la gunblade.

Il est venu dans ma chambre le soir même, le visage voilé par ses mèches auburnes. Il m'a tendu à bout de bras l'étui contenant son arme, sa chère Lionheart et toujours sans me regarder il a murmuré d'une voix tremblante.

_-_ Tu..Tu en prendras soin, hein? Tu es le seul...à qui je puisse la confier sans crainte...

La gorge nouée, je lui ai promis de chérir sa gunblade comme s'il s'agissait de mon Hypérion. J'ai détesté mon père cette nuit là.

Je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces.

Mon père a clamé Squall une semaine plus tard, dans une chambre spécialement aménagée pour leurs ébats, une grande pièce aux tons cuivres pourvue d'un immense lit et d'une salle de bain luxueuse.

Je l'imagine que trop bien mon père déshabillant avec des gestes sûrs, maîtrisés, le brun, touchant, caressant, goûtant sa peau. Mordant au creux de la longue nuque, les lèvres, l'intérieur des douces cuisses. Arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au jeune vierge, puis le préparer, le prennant, le faisant sien en le marquant de son sperme et de ses suçons.

Squall fut alors confiné dans cette pièce, gagnant le titre d'amant officiel d'Alexander Almasy. Je ne le voyais plus qu'aux soirées où mon père daignait le sortir, le montrant comme s'il s'agissait de sa plus belle acquisition, le faisant admirer à tous.

Et admirable il était. Son corps était celui d'un danseur, les muscles plus aussi visibles que lorsqu'il pratiquait, toujours paré de vêtements coûteux mettant en valeur ses formes, rehaussant sa beauté. Son visage toujours si délicat aux lèvres pleines et roses, au petit nez droit et aux magnifiques yeux orages en amandes frangés de longs cils sombres subtilement dévoilés dans un écrin auburn riche et soyeux, caressant savamment ses joues, son cou et ses épaules.

Mon père avait fait de mon ami d'enfance une oeuvre d'art vivante, dégageant une grâce et une sensualité époustouflante.

Le tenant toujours solidement par la taille, il allait d'un convive à l'autre, fier de sa poupée bien éduquée.

Et moi, je ne reconnaissais plus ce garçon silencieux mais têtu comme une mule et plein de feu qu'était Squall.

Je le voyais s'éteindre et ça me tuait.

Je le voyais si beau et inaccessible et mon sang bouillait de haine et de désir.

Tous mes amants devinrent Squall. Mes rêves étaient peuplés de peau ivoire rosée et humide, de longues jambes s'enroulant autour de ma taille, de bras s'accrochant à mon cou, de doigts crispés dans mes cheveux. Le visage aux lèvres entrouvertes sur un cri d'extase, aux joues rougies et aux paupières à demi-baissées sur un regard bleu-argent n'était que pour moi, que pour mon corps emmêlé au sien, qu'à cause de mon sexe en lui, de ma bouche sur lui.

Mais je voulais aussi celui qui se battait contre moi, celui qui partageait mes secrets, mes rires, je voulais mon meilleur ami et cet être de sexe que mon père avait crée.

Et je savais que c'était impossible.

Mais je suis un Almasy.

Et ce que je n'ai pas, personne ne doit l'avoir.

Ce soir je libèrerais Squall.

Ce soir nous nous enfuirons ensembles.

* * *

Les poings saignants à force de les serrer, je vis mon père sortir en robe de chambre des quartiers de son amant et fermer la porte à clé. J'attendis qu'il tourne dans le couloir et descende les marches avant de sortir un passe volé à l'intendant et d'entrer. Aussitôt, l'odeur musquée de sexe assaillit mes narines. Je regardais l'immense lit et vit Squall, nu , la tête reposant sur un coussin, encore couvert de sueur et de sperme. Je m'approchais et attendis qu'il ouvre les yeux, admirant et détestant ce corps touché par un autre. Il finit par sentir ma présence et fixa son regard sur moi. Je le vis amorcer un geste pour couvrir son sexe puis reposer sa main et s'asseoir. Il laissa ses mèches voiler son visage. Je pouvais sentir sa honte, sa résignation. 

Je pouvais sentir qu'il mourrait.

_-_ Regarde-moi.

Il ne bougea pas, seuls ses doigts se crispèrent sur la soie des draps.

_-_ Squall, regarde-moi!

Il finit par obéir. Ses pupilles étant comme prises de frénésie passant du gris sombre au bleu pâle dans un maleström tourmenté et magnifique.

_-_ Seifer...

Et dans le simple appel de mon nom, je sus tout ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Posant mes bras de part et d'autres de ses cuisses, je me penchais pour happer ses lèvres, plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne, je fus pris d'un besoin démentiel d'effacer toutes traces du goût de mon père.

Je le poussais de nouveau contre le matelas, m'allongeais sur lui, continuant de lui dévorer les lèvres, le laissant dévorer les miennes. Ses mains ôtèrent mon haut, caressèrent mon torse.

Nos gestes étaient désespérés, brûlants, si urgents...

Il inversa nos positions, se retrouvant sur moi, léchant mon cou, les lobes de mes oreilles, laissant des marques violacées sur mes clavicules et ma gorge. Il suça et mordilla un de mes tétons tout en pinçant l'autre de ses doigts, caressant de son autre main l'érection qui tendait la toile de mon pantalon. Je lui agrippais les fesses, les serrant furieusement en sentant les traces de sperme, le faisant gémir et planter ses dents dans le morceau de chair dur comme un caillou, m'arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir.

Il défit les boutons de ma braguette, baissa sur mes cuisses le pantalon et le sous-vêtement. Grondant, je le ramenais vers ma bouche, me démenant pour envoyer sur le sol ces maudits bouts de tissu, ayant un besoin vital de sentir mes jambes et mes hanches nues contre les siennes.

Nous criâmes presque quand nos sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Il redescendit vers mon bas-ventre et lécha toute la longueur du pénis, ses doigts jouant avec mes testicules, et mes poils pubiens. Je grondait son nom en m'accrochant à ses cheveux comme un naufragé à une planche de salut, tordant entre mes doigts les mèches soyeuses et humides, emporté par une intense vague de plaisir. Il joua avec la tête jusqu'à faire venir un peu de sperme puis engloutit une bonne partit du membre, caressant et léchant, laissant ses dents effleurer parfois.

Lorsque je fus prêt à exploser dans sa bouche, je saisis brusquement ses épaules et l'embrassais furieusement. Sa cuisse frottant contre mon pénis suffit à me faire jouir une première fois.

Je le retournais, ne comptant surtout pas en rester là et m'occupais à mon tour de son érection tremblante, en profitant pour le préparer en faisant jouer trois de mes doigts dans son anus, enragé de savoir qu'un autre était allé là avant moi.

Il posa ses mains frissonnantes sur ma joue et articula.

_-_ S..Seif... Viens...Maintenant!

Nos bouches se rejoignirent de nouveau et j'imprimais un ferme geste de va et vient sur mon membre afin de solidifier mon érection et la recouvrir d'huile. Puis je me plaçais entre ses cuisses, en soulevant l'une de ses jambes sur mon épaule et je m'enfonçais en lui, dans une chaleur et une humidité si intense que je faillis perdre le peu de contrôle qui me restait. Les hanches de Squall se mirent à bouger et je me mis en mouvement, sortant et me replongeant dans l'étroitesse ensorcelante. Le visage de Squall était partagé entre la douleur et la jouissance, ses lèvres tuméfiées entrouvertes sur ses gémissements. Les miens leur faisaient échos. Nos regards se bloquèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Puis la cadence s'accéléra, nos mouvements devinrent effrénés. Il éjacula, la tête rejetée en arrière dans une couronne échevelée auburne, le dos arqué. Les spasmes de son anus accrûrent mon plaisir et je donnais quelques coups de hanche avant de m'assouvir dans le croissement brisé de son nom, comme il l'avait fait avec le mien.

Nous sommes restés enlacés longtemps, encore unis.

Je sentis une main me caresser la joue et je relevais la tête pour me plonger dans ses yeux. J'aurais pu rester longtemps à le fixer, voir ses émotions se battre à coups de teintes orageuses.

_-_ Merci...

Je lui souris, l'embrassais encore.

Puis je descendis du lit et pris la gunblade contre le mur. Le regard de Squall s'écarquilla.

_-_ Lionheart...

_-_ J'en ai pris le plus grand soin...

Ma gorge se nouait, et je vis sa pomme d'Adam bouger avec difficulté. Il s'allongea sur le lit, avec cette grâce innée qu'il possédait.

_-_ Merci...

Et comme avant, je compris tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je perçais sa poitrine avec Lionheart. Il s'arqua, poussant un petit grognement de douleur. Puis ses traits redevinrent paisibles et il resta immobile.

_-_ J'arrive...

Je tiendrai ma promesse.

Ce soir, nous nous enfuirons ensemble, Squall.

FIN.

* * *

Ca y est! J'ai tué Squall J'ai tué Squall! Mwahahahahahahaha! Et pis Seifer! 

/Se casse en courant et caquetant maniaquement poursuivie par deux gunbladeurs, une ex-instructrice SM, un chocobo tatoué boxeur, un cow-boy cage aux folles et une dingue de fêtes jaune/


End file.
